Conduit 2
Conduit 2 is the sequel to the game The Condiut. It recived mixed reception by critics. It came out on April 19 2011 Gameplay Conduit 2's Single Player mode hade many changes from the first game. Players have the ability to flip over objects such as tables, chairs, vending machines,etc to take cover from bullets and shoot onto enemy armor, sheilds, and helmets to show weak spots. There is also a sprint button added to the game which allows players to flee and run.The game has boss battles against gaint aliens and enemy fights against them by shooting them and throwing grenades. Conduit 2 has more weapons then the first game also such as a ARC Eclipse Rifle. Plot Conduit 2 follows from the first game when Micheal Ford is following John adams through a conduit. Ford finds himself on a offshore oil rig located in the Bermuda Triangle and he catches up with Adams who has arrived full circle on the derrick's conduit. Adam's escapes through a conduit shortly after it is destroyed by a massive levithan.Ford is swalloed by a levithan and falls to Alantis. He awakens a woman called Andromedia. She reveals her porpouse is to aid The Destroyer who Ford has come after aquring the destroyers armor. Andromeda reprograms the ship's conduit to take Ford to the last conduit used by Adams, which takes Ford to a defunct Cold War bunker in D.C. Arriving outside the Smithsonian, Ford enters the museum and uses several artifacts to discover the locations of two other progenitors who may be able to help Ford defeat Adams. Ford returns to Atlantis, where Andromeda tells him that Adams has begun killing other progenitors and stealing their power to increase his own. Ford takes the ship's conduit to China, where he hopes to warn a progenitor named Li. Li, however, underestimates Adams power and believes Ford was sent to kill him. He attacks Ford but Ford defeats Li, absorbing his energy using the ASE. Back in Atlantis, Andromeda sends Ford on his way to the base of Kalarina, a female progenitor who is now being held captive by the Trust, located in Siberia. When Ford manages to make his way to her, she sacrifices herself and her energy so that Ford can defeat Adams. Andromeda radios to Ford the location of the only progenitor left located at the Lost City of Z in Central America. Ford arrives there and uses the ASE to absorb the energy from a progenitor corpse. Prometheus then transfers the energy of himself and the three other progenitors from the ASE to Ford's armor so that he will be strong enough to defeat Adams, killing himself in the process. Ford arrives back in Atlantis only to discover that its security is about to be breached by Adams, who has come to take the remaining progenitor energy and destroy the ship. Andromeda, knowing the ship would be destroyed in the battle, reprograms the conduit's coordinates to Agartha, located in the center of the earth. Ford tackles Adams through the conduit and into Agartha, where they battle. Ford manages to kill Adams, and absorbs the remaining progenitor energy from him. Andromeda expresses regret, saying that perhaps Prometheus' intentions were noble after all. The ASE, sensing that all of the progenitors are now deceased, sends out a signal to a dormant alien spacecraft far out in space. The ship awakens and heads towards Earth as the conduit in Agartha opens and several men in destroyer armor, including George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, arrive, telling Ford that they have come to help him in the upcoming battle. Reception Conduit 2 recived mixed reviews by critics. A list of several reviews of Conduit 2 may be found below: * Game Informer 6 out of 10 * IGN 7.5 out of 10 * Reviews On The Run 4.5 out of 10 Category:Games released in 2011 Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games that are rated T Category:Games by Sega